Things Not Seen
by tg-darkside
Summary: The characters are real. Another battle is starting. A new piece comes into play, but she doesn't like being the pawn. Watch out, because in Disney, everything is never as it seems... RATING T TO BE SAFE.
1. Chapter 1

**Another brain baby was born. I wanted to do something that wasn't Transformers to keep myself from overloading. I was actually eating lunch when I came up with the idea for this story. Since then I've been writing it like whatever god of writing had possessed me. But I love Disney. The whole franchise is just so vast, it's hard not to find one thing that you like. Enough chit-chat. It's story time!**

**I don't own anything belonging to the Disney franchise.**

The fireworks lit up the Florida night sky in a dazzling finale. On-lookers gaped in awe at the miracle of sparkling colors. The crowd's applause replaced the crescendoed symphonic conclusion. They cheered at the beautiful entwinement of visual and audial art. That is, all but one.

A girl, about fourteen years of age, wore a look of boredom at the brilliant display. Her warm, brown hair, pulled into a ponytail, added to the dominant appearance of her tall, tanned, physical build. The show's sights and sounds had long since brought a smile to her face.

"I swear," her mother exclaimed, "those Imagineers make each show more exciting than the last!" Unconfined awe oozed from her voice.

The girl scoffed in disgust. "It's no different. All they did was add some fireworks, projectors, and a new soundtrack."

Her father frowned. "Now Madison, there's no need to be rude. Just because you didn't enjoy it doesn't mean the rest of us can't."

"Don't be a meanie Maddie!" a small voice chided. Andrew, Madison's six-year-old brother, wagged his finger at her. His twin, Tracy, joined in.

Madison growled in annoyance. "Shut it, pip-squeaks. You don't tell me what to do!" She utilized her height as she stood over the twins in a domineering fashion. They stepped back in fear, remembering her dominance over them.

"Madison! Stop scaring your siblings!" her mother scolded. "I will not have you ruin this nice day."

Rolling her eyes, she backed away. "I'm going to the bathroom." she stated, already walking away.

"Be careful!" her mom yelled. "We'll meet you at the car!"

"Yes Mom." Madison replied, not actually caring to hear her mother's words. She worked through the crowd, slowly progressing to the restrooms. The building was empty upon her entry.

She exited a few minutes later to find the park empty. The utter silence made everything seem more eerie. Madison was scared, but she wouldn't admit it. Donning a fearless facade, she traversed down the lifeless Main Street. A sense of foreboding came over her, and it grew the closer she came to the exit. 'Something's wrong. It shouldn't be this empty.' She pressed on, only pausing when faced with an iron gate. It prevented her from exiting the park. 'They locked me in!' "Hey!" she yelled. "Let me out!"

A shadow rushed across the street. Madison barely caught the shape out of the corner of her eye. Her growing sense of foreboding shifted to terror.

The speakers buzzed to life with static as a voice recording began to play. "To all who come to this happy place, welcome..." She recognized the voice as Walt Disney. His friendly voice would have eased her fear if not for the menacing twist the speakers seemed to add.

"Somebody help me!" she hit her fists against the gate in hopes that someone would hear the uproar. The figure flitted on the edge of her vision and her urgency grew. The sound byte started repeating itself, chilling Madison to the bone with each new repeat.

"HELP! PEASE! SOMEBODY!" Her yells morphed to screams. Madison felt nothing but sheer terror and fear. Tears streaked her face and her fists frantically beat the gate.

Madison fell to her knees, fear finally taking her strength to stand. Strained, white knuckles gripped the gate's bars. Unrestrained sobs racked her body.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled to a new presence, undoubtedly the shadowy figure. She stared out the gate to the world beyond, losing all hope when seeing that no one would come to her rescue. "Someone...please..." She gave one final plea before she was enveloped in darkness.

The dawn of a new day greeted Madison with a warm embrace. She blinked her eyes blearily, mind not quite yet awake. That changed when memories from the night before came crashing back. Fresh fear made her sit up, frantically searching for the danger that had been behind her. In her rush, she fell off the bench on which she had slept to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and searched the buildings around her for the threat. Her panic subsided when she deemed the area to be safe.

Madison quickly left the park through the now open gates. 'Now, how do I get to my family?' She wracked her brain for a solution. 'They've gone back to our hotel, but I don't know how to get there. My phone?' A quick search revealed that it was gone. 'Stolen. Great. Think Madison! How can you find your family?' She then remembered that they had planned on going to Hollywood Studios today.

She looked at her watch. It read 8:01. 'I hope the monorail is running.' Thankfully, it was. Madison arrived at the park's entrance with little difficulty. She picked a spot where she would be able to see all of the incoming visitors and waited.

'Why don't you just go ask to use a phone?' she argued with herself. The idea made more sense than hoping and waiting that she family would come. 'If I don't see them within the hour, then I'll call.' She agreed to the compromise with herself.

As the top of the hour grew closer, Madison's hope dwindled. She was about to give up when she heard the excited yells of her twin siblings. Quickly standing, she sifted through to crowd after the children and to their parents.

Madison hurriedly weaves through, delighted to find her family. "Mom! Dad!" They continued on, not hearing her cries. They slowed as they came to the entrance's line. She ran faster to close the distance. "Guys! Gawd, am I glad to see you! You won't believe what happened!" She reached out her hand to tap her mother's arm...

...only to have her hand pass right through her. She pulled her hand away in shock. She could feel her hand, it was physically there. 'Something is wrong.' Madison tenaciously called to her parents. "Mom. Dad." No reaction. "Mom! Dad!"

A cold fear began to slowly creep through her. She turned to her younger siblings, hoping to elicit a reaction from them. "Tracy, Andrew, if you can hear me, please answer me! I promise I will never scare you again, I'll buy you a ton of candy, or jump on my bed! I'll give you anything, just please answer me!" her vain attempt fell on deaf ears. Tears threatened to come forth again.

"Honey, do you have the passes?" her father asked.

"Oh! Yes! We'll need those won't we?" Madison's mother laughed as she dug around her large purse. She scowled at its interior. "Now where did I put those pesky devils?" She dove back in and this time came out triumphant. "Got them!"

'My pass! Maybe seeing it will help them to see me!' Madison smiled at the glint of hope.

Her mother shuffled through the paper cards, counting them to ensure that they were all there. She frowned and recounted them.

"What's wrong?" seeing his wife's confusion, Madison's father inquired.

"I think we may have accidentally picked up someone else's pass. We have an extra. It has the name _Madison_ written on it."

Her father tisked. "That's a shame, but there's nothing we can do about it know. Besides, I think they have a replacement policy for things like that."

Her mom shook her head and sighed. "You're right. No reason to fret about it now. Let's enjoy the beautiful day before us!"

Madison was frozen. She couldn't, wouldn't accept what had just happened. No one could hear her, people could walk through her, and now her family had forgotten her existence. 'It's like I'm dead, but I know I'm not. This is worse.'

She ran through the turn-stills and the crowd and shadowed her family. 'Maybe if I act like I'm there, they'll see me.' Madison knew that she was in denial, but she was desperate. Here she was separated by an invisible force from her family that had forgotten her entirely. It was even harder to accept since it had happened so suddenly.

It was too much. She finally gave into the bottomless sorrow that had grown inside her. Tears fell from her eyes in an endless river. Being so close, yet so far from the only family she had ever known was pure torture. Cruel and unusual punishment.

"Answer me!" Madison screamed. "Answer me you good-for-nothing, horrid, lethargic, deadbeat, louse, praty, sorry excuse for a family!" Her tormented sobs, as with everything else, continued to go unnoticed. Rage mingled with sorrow as Madison lashed out at her family. She ran through them, hit them, kicked them, kneed them, but her actions changed nothing.

She, once again, fell to her knees. Her sorrow-filled wails echoed of the buildings, ultimately to be drowned out by the laughter and chatter of the tourists. Her tears fell until there were no more, and then she wallowed in her self-pity. There she stayed, unaware of the passing time. Countless couples, groups, and families walked on, unaware of the invisible, intangible girl through which they walked.

After what seemed like eternity, one being finally saw the poor soul sitting lifelessly on the ground. He approached and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, shocked at the sudden contact. The new presence was male, no older than seventeen, short-cut black hair, Ray Ban sunglasses, customary jeans, and a leather jacket. "Are you alright?" he asked soothingly.

Madison's brain fumbled to answer. It was still processing the fact that someone could even see her. "Y-you can see me?" her voice wobbled. "How?" She almost didn't want to believe that he was here for fear that it may just be an illusion.

A kind smile played on his lips. "If I couldn't see you, how would I know that you're here? And I guess I can see you because we had the same thing happen to us to get here."

An immense relief was lifted from her shoulders. 'I'm not alone!' The relief almost made her laugh. "I guess that's a good a guess as any as to why. I'm just glad that I found someone else that (italics) can see me!"

He laughed. "I know, right?" he held out a hand and lifted her to her feet. "The name's Jesse, by the way."

"Madison, Madison Cameron." she replied in kind.

"Nice name you got yourself." he complemented. "How about we get something to eat? You look hungry."

"Food sounds like a good idea, thank you." Happy that she was no longer alone, Madison followed the boy to one of the many restaurants.

**Everything is turning for the better, right? WRONG! I'll give you a little info to go on. 1) Madison is the ONLY OC here. 2) Jesse is fairly new to the Disney universe. He's only been here about a year and a half. 3) He's an actual person, not a toon. If you use that info, you can get the gist of what's gonna happen in the next chapter! If you can't figure it out, then maybe someone will post it in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is officially the fastest I have ever up dated a story. I really appreciate all of you who are reading this! I hope you guys like it! I'm probably going to bump up the rating to be safe.**

Unseen by the public, a girl sat alone on a retaining wall next to Echo Lake. She stared at the joyous passerby. Part of her hoped that her family would walk by just so that she could see them again. The other part hoped that they wouldn't, knowing that seeing them would only depress her. A male of her age came and sat beside her. He handed her a hamburger in a plastic wicker basket. She gave a small thanks before chowing down.

The initial bit told her that it contained tomatoes. She didn't like the fruit, but at this point she wasn't going to be a picky eater. "How did you get this?" Madison asked Jesse with her mouth full.

He gave a small chuckle. Smirking, he replied, "Let's just say someone is going to have to wait for their meal for a little while longer."

'He took someone's food.' Madison paused her eating to look at the burger. She took a moment to think before finishing her meal. 'They can stand to wait. There are worse things that could happen.'

She glared as couple walked through her intangible legs. Being walked through wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. The sensation was similar to when one holds their finger closer to the bridge of their nose without actually touching it.

"It really sucks that your parents would forget about you like that."

The statement caught Madison off guard. "What?"

"You know what I mean. Them forgetting about your existence, that stuff." He lay down on the grass, basking in the tree's shade. "I would think they would remember you if they actually cared. It's rude of them to leave you hanging out to dry like this."

Madison was about to launch into a tirade. How dare he insult her family like that! He was a stranger! He knew nothing about them! But his points were valid. 'If they really do care, then how could they forget me so easily?' The more she thought about it, the more convinced she became that Jesse was right. She fell on her back next to him. "I always did think that my parents cared more about my siblings after they were born."

He shook his head sadly. "Siblings. Can't live with 'em, can't get rid of 'em. The younger ones are the most difficult. Once their born, they wrap the parent's around their little fingers. Little devils, they are. Can get away with anything and never get in trouble."

"I know, right? The older siblings always get the blame! It's even worse when they're (italics) twins."

Jesse gave a sympathetic hiss. "Ouch. That _definitely_ sucks." They lay there for a good while. The voices of the crowd mulling around them was soothing. She stared up at the cloud studded sky. The mass contorted, its shape morphing as it was blown along by the wind.

Madison gave a contented sigh. She hadn't been able to relax like this in a long time. If she wasn't practicing for whatever sport that she was currently playing, then she was doing work for school. She got the perfect grades and was the perfect athlete, always. She did it all for her parents so that they would see that she had worth. "I can't even tell you the last time I was able to relax like this. It's nice. I just wish I could see my family one last time, if only to say goodbye."

Jesse thought her statement over. He sat up and looked at Madison. "Actually, I might be able to finagle that. Not me, but my friends. They have the know-how for that stuff. Nothing long-term though, just a quick visit." He extended a hand in invitation.

His offer was tempting to Madison. For one thing, it meant that her predicament was permanent. However, it meant that she could tie up loose ends, to properly say goodbye. Even if they had forgotten her, it would at least help her move on.

Making her decision, she accepted the offered hand. Jesse pulled her to her feet. "Come on, let's go see what my friends can do for you." They started around the side of Echo Lake close to _Sounds Dangerous_, walking to the opposite end of the park.

They hadn't gone more than a few feet when something wrapped around her middle and yanked her backwards. She went stumbling, but was caught by rough, calloused hands. They kept a tight, almost protective grip, on her. Madison looked up to face whatever new evil had come after her. She was stunned to find herself face to face with none other than Indiana Jones.

The professor looked over her with concern. His gaze searched for any injuries that could have been done to the girl. "Are you alright?" he asked. There was no mistaking it. His face, his attire, his (ital) voice was undeniably that of Indiana Jones.

Madison could do nothing but stare in shock. 'This can't be real. Indiana Jones is a fictional character, but there's no way that it could be anyone else. What is going on here?!'

"Jones!" Jesse yelled. "Get away from the girl!"

Jones redirected his attention. "What is it you want with her?" His expression showed that he wasn't about to believe whatever answer was about to be given. He clearly didn't trust the boy.

Jesse smiled and opened his arms wide in a friendly gesture. "I want nothing more than to help the girl give her final goodbyes to her family."

He grunted in disbelief at the expected lie. Madison, on the other hand, couldn't have looked anymore confused. Her reactions were totally dulled. She couldn't even react fast enough when Indiana hurtled a knife at Jesse. When it finally registered in her mind, she could do nothing to stop it. "NO!"

The blade spun towards Jesse. Its menacing tip hurtled ever closer to him. Right as the blade was about to meet its target, Jesse's hand flew up to snatch it. He laughed in a condescending manor at the doctor's failed attempt. However, his joy was short lived as it was replaced by cries of pain. The hand that caught the knife was smoking. Jesse shied away from the weapon, hissing at Indiana. "So, the professor studied for his exam."

He smirked at the cultist. "Yeah, I did my research. The theories are old-fashioned, so I modernized. Garlic butter does wonders for the skin. Wouldn't you agree?" For he had covered the blade with the garlic infused substance. Jones had anticipated that the vampire would assume it was a normal blade.

Glancing at the girl standing beside him, he saw the confusion on her face. "I guess you didn't know your 'friend' here was a vampire, didn't you?" She shook her head at him.

Jesse barked an evil laugh. His fangs were out now that he was exposed. "You have no power here! I out match you in strength, speed, and intelligence. Just hand over the girl and I'll make your death swift."

Jones pulled out a gun in response and aimed it at him. "A gun won't help you here!"

"You're right." he replied. "But it's still gonna hurt like hell!" Jones squeezed the trigger viciously. The violent noise of the gun shot made Madison flinch. The bullet flew through passerby before wedging itself in Jesse's left shoulder. He gave a cry of pain as he took a knee.

His anger could have burned holes through his glasses. His lips pulled into an animalistic snarl. "You're gonna pay for that with your blood!"

"You're the one that's going to pay!" an unseen voice declared. No sooner had the voice spoken, Jesse became surrounded by a cloud of garlic smelling dust. His cry of pain was more intense than the last. He could dimly be seen through the haze. He back peddled a few steps before completely fleeing the scene.

Turning their attention from the cloud, Madison and Indiana searched for the mysterious voice. A figure lithely jumped from the roof of one of the buildings. It was a girl with red hair, black shirt, and green cargo pants. "Looked like you needed a hand with handling the creep."

Jones smiled in greeting. "Nice to see you again Kim." They briefly shook each other's hand. "What brings you to the Studios?"

Kim tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I heard something about a new girl running around the parks." She turned to look at Madison. "I guess you're her." She stuck out her hand. "My name is Kim, Kim Possible."

"Madison Cameron." Her mind saw fumbling to bring sense to the situation at hand. It defied all logic. 'Jesse was a vampire. Now I'm standing here with Indiana Jones _and_ Kim Possible. I feel like logic just slapped me in the face with a steel chair and jumped out the window.'

Kim looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

Madison struggled to find her voice. When she found it, it was weak. "I-I'm not hurt, but you guys...you're not real! You're a fictional character," she pointed to Indiana, "and you're a cartoon!" she pointed to Kim.

She grabbed Madison's shoulders to hold her steady. "Madison, I need you to stay calm, okay? I don't know what's going on, or why you're involved, but you are. We can't do anything about it right now. We'll need to wait until tonight before we can get any answers. Both Indie and I will keep you safe, okay?" She waited for her to respond.

Madison mentally slapped herself. 'Come on. You need to be a big girl right now.' She swallowed her fear as well as she could. "Okay. But if Jesse isn't the only agent at work here, like I'm suspecting, then he's gone to report to his superiors. If that's so, then we should place ourselves somewhere less exposed." After concluding her suggestion, she looked to both for conformation.

Indiana smiled. "At least she's not dumb. You got smarts kid. Make sure to use them, you'll live longer." He walked away from where he had fought with Jesse. "Come on. We can wait up in the rafters of the _Epic Stunt Spectacular_."

Kim wrapped arm over Madison's shoulders. She smiled at the kind gesture. While she may not have trusted the situation, she did trust Kim and Indiana. There was no denying that they were the good guys. They were designed that way.

'This is just the beginning.' she thought. There was a lot of Disney stuff that she had forgotten over the years, but Madison did remember one thing. There were far worse villains than Jesse. And if they wanted her, for whatever reason that may be, then they certainly had the ability to do so.

**Our story is starting to build! For those who may not know, Jesse was the antagonist of My Babysitter's a Vampire (movie). I know that Indiana Jones isn't **_**specifically**_** part of Disney, but he is connected. As far as I have planned, Madison will be the only OC in here. Tell me if you guys like me giving you a little preview of the next chapter. ****In the next chapter: Madison gets a real look at what happens in Disney World after dark.**** The next chapter will be up next weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's a little late getting out. There were, como se dice, complications. As many of you may know, Frankenstorm is now tearing up the east coast. Im here in my house all bundled up and trying to keep warm. This is also the first time I've had school cancelled because of a hurricane (other than isabelle maybe). The day just became a little better now that I know there's gonna be a Scare Tactics marathon tonight! *girly squeal* **

**I do not own anything relating to Disney or Hoarders.**

The long hours spent in the rafters were dull and boring. There were a few colloquial conversations held between the three of them. Indiana fell asleep sometime around two, leaving the girls with each other's company. They whiled away a few hours before conceding to take a nap themselves. Kim rationalized that they 'had a fairly exciting day and a long night to go.'

Indiana woke them at dusk. Each did various activities to prepare for the night ahead. They finally emerged as the night devoured all remaining traces of light. The structures around them were lit extravagantly. Colored and neon lights illuminated the sleeping world, the sparse number of people who had not gone to see _Fantasmic!_ milled about. Madison noticed that something seemed different, though. Everything seemed more vivacious and vibrant. The air itself felt alive! In contrast, the crowd appeared to become washed-out, faded into the background.

She looked to her companions. They seemed more real in this light, like they belonged here. In reflection, she seemed to be more 'real' as well, but there was a stark difference. The 'effervescence' weaved itself through and about her friends while it only surrounded her, not showering her with its 'magic.' About this time, Madison began to notice other brightly colored beings joining them in the streets. Some of them were actual people, like Zack and Cody (whom she recognized from their show). Others were LITERALLY cartoons, such as one rabbit with yellow gloves and red overalls that ran past them. It all seemed very unreal and, as a result, disorienting. She couldn't believe half of what she saw.

They walked through the street to the park's exit. Madison felt both relieved and yet saddened to be leaving. On one hand, she was leaving the horrid memories from this morning and (as far as she was aware) Jesse. On the other hand, her family, from which she had been taken on such short notice, was still probably in there somewhere.

Regardless, there were questions that needed answers, and it seemed that they would not find them here. They boarded the monorail to get wherever it was that they were going. The train was empty, save for the 'grays', as she had dubbed them.

"Why are those people so dull?" she asked to neither of them in particular.

Both shuffled awkwardly, neither responding. They held a silent conversation before Indiana turned to her. "We're really not the best people to answer that, but who we're going to see can explain that better than we can."

'Whenever life gives you an answer, you're left with more questions,' Madison thought, and she heaved a heavy sigh. "Where exactly are we going?"

Again, Indiana answered her question, "Magic Kingdom."

A cold chill crept over her, giving her goose bumps. 'That thing could still be there. He's probably working with the villains too.' She thought, and wondered for a moment whom it might be, but decided that she could deal better with the devil she didn't know.

They arrived in a short span of time. From the outside, the park looked the same as ever, except for the livelier look that everything had. A small shiver went down Madison's spine as she remembered the previous night before diverting her attention to the scenery around her.

To say that it was beautiful would be an injustice. The 'effervescence' practically radiated from this place. The characters meandering around here were more easily recognizable. There was an orange tabby walking alongside a mutt wearing sunglasses, who she recognized but could not name. There was Mary Popins, the (Tim Burton version) Mad Hatter, Pete, the baker from Beauty and the Beast was selling his goods, and oh-so-many more!

"You know to get around here better than I do, Kim. You lead the way." He looked slightly skittish. It was obvious that he didn't like being here, but Madison couldn't fathom why.

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, Kim guided them through the park. At one time, Madison had memorized the entire layout of Magic Kingdom, but that was a long time ago.

They wandered their way to Fantasyland. At this point, she had absolutely no idea where Kim was leading them. Mildly paying attention, she let her gaze wander. The characters around here were mostly the ones whose rides were native to the area. As their group came to a stop in front of a secluded wooden door, Madison's eyes came to rest on a particularly dark shadow some ways away. Right away, she knew that something was off. Terror seized her body as she attempted to turn away, but to no avail. The longer she stared at the shadow, the more she was convinced that it was staring back. It became like a black hole, its gravity slowly pulling her in.

_WHAM!_ The door flew open just as Kim was about to knock upon it. The sudden noise tore Madison away from the shadow's grasp. In the entranceway stood an old man, he had a long white beard, silken blue gown and matching cap, and his eyes held a twinkling merriment.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" he exclaimed with pleasant surprise. "Dr. Jones as well! Here is a pair that I thought I would never see at my door! Tell me, what brings you to my humble abode at such a late hour?"

Kim smiled kindly at the old man. "It's good to see you too, Merlin," She nonchalantly glanced around for any eavesdroppers, "I was wondering if we might be able to come in?"

An expression of recognition crossed his face. He nodded quickly. "Matters for behind closed doors, I see. Yes, please come in." He hurried them in with a wave of his hand.

To say it was a mess would be an understatement. They could make an _entire_ Hoarders special for this guy's house! Papers, knick-knacks, feathered ink pens, and ink wells were piled on top of each other in an erratic fashion. The most dominating presence, by far, was the insane amount of books. Mountains of them were haphazardly piled in every nook and cranny. Several of the piles reached the _ceiling_ even!

"Please do pardon the mess." he begged as he guided them through the maze of clutter. They soon came into a room where they could all stand comfortably.

Merlin sat himself in a simple wooden chair. He motioned for the rest of them to seat themselves. Kim and Madison happily obliged whilst Indiana remained standing.

"So, I would assume that our meeting pertains to this lovely young woman present?" He motioned to Madison. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Merlin."

She suddenly remembered where she had seen him. 'He was the wizard in The Sword in the Stone. But he couldn't be a real wizard, could he?' She thought. "My name is Madison Cameron." She replied. Merlin nodded as if confirming something with himself.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment." Indiana inserted; however, he did have a valid point.

Merlin nodded in agreement, "Quite right. We must find a remedy for Miss Cameron's displacement." He closed his eyes and stroked his beard in thought. "Perhaps you can enlighten me upon the matter?"

For the next half hour, they (mainly Madison) explained the series of events surrounding her entrance into their world. Merlin kept quit for several moments after they concluded. The silence was only broken by his thoughtful humming.

When he did speak, his voice held nothing but seriousness. "Someone has indeed taken a special interest in you, but for what reason? It would certainly be an awful lot of trouble to bring you here for no reason. For them to enlist the assistance of that terrible vampire means that they dead set on getting their hands on you."

The wizard's words did nothing to ease Madison. If anything, it only made the nagging fear in the back of her mind grow. While Disney villains were made to scare kids, the thought they could be real and wanted her was terrifying. If there was one thing that all Disney villains had in common, it was that they were made of nothing but pure evil. Whatever they wanted her for, it could be nothing good.

"But can you send her back?" Indiana inquired. He was tired of beating around the bush. They came here find out if they could get the girl home or not.

Merlin sighed and shook his head before speaking, knowing that they would not like his answer one bit. "I am afraid I can do nothing to help send you home. That action is beyond my realm of abilities. This situation is a strange one. Our world is tethered to Madison's, but the gap is never meant to be bridged. Her predicament was so unlikely that it is impossible to determine a solution."

His news was the exact opposite that the trio had been hoping for. Any hope that Madison had for going home was dashed to pieces. 'I didn't even get to say goodbye.' Madison thought, she was now permanently exiled from the only life she had ever known and wasn't even allowed to know why.

They all pitied her. To lose one's family was a cruel fate. To lose them so suddenly was even crueler. None of them would wish such a thing even upon their greatest enemies.

'I need to do something,' thought Merlin, feeling guilty for being the bearer of bad news. An idea occurred to him. "I can offer you sanctuary. My home is one of the safest places you could be in. None of those foul people would be able to get to you here."

"That would be very nice, thank you," replied Madison. She had no other sleeping arrangements and she felt the sincerity in his words. An offer like this was unlikely to be reciprocated at this late hour.

Merlin turned to Kim and Indiana. "Both of you are welcome to stay as well."

Kim was about to accept when her trademark trill filled the room. She looked at the electronic device to find that Wade had sent her a message. "Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline. Dr. Drakken's gone MIA." She saw the disheartened look on Madison's face. "I promise I'll come and visit as soon as I can." She rose from her seat, prepared to leave as soon as she knew Indiana's decision.

The professor gritted his teeth. "I can't stay either." He braced himself in preparation to be questioned for his choice.

"Why?" asked Madison. She didn't mind Merlin's company, but having more familiar faces around was more comforting.

He internally sighed at the expected question. He didn't feel like explaining his reasons. "Personal issues." was all he offered.

Merlin intervened on Madison questioning him further. "It is unfortunate that you cannot stay. I wish you both a safe journey."

They left with short thank you. Merlin turned to his house guest, she appeared worn out. The day's events must have been very stressful for her. It probably felt like the longest day of her life. He smiled kindly, the twinkle returning to his eyes. "I'll show you to your room."

Madison rose to her feet and sluggishly followed. They walked up a flight of stairs and down a hallway before coming to her quarters. The room was just as messy as the rest of the house. If there was a bed in here, she certainly couldn't find it.

Merlin gave a disgruntled harrumph. "Now, this won't do at all. We can't have you sleeping in this mess now, can we?" He gave a tiny laugh. He rolled back his sleeves to keep them out of the way, "How did it go again? Hm...aha! I've got it! Hicitus picitus ricitus led, clear the way it's time for bed!"

The clutter responded to his command. Miscellaneous objects fluttered into organized stacks along the walls of the room. Madison's eyes widened at the display of magic. Few things could compare to this sight. 'Magic. He's using magic. That's impossible! Magic doesn't exist! Does it?' she though. This was the second time today that she questioned what was real and what wasn't.

Once the spell did its job, a pristine bedroom remained. The bed hidden by all of the clutter was revealed, and with clean sheets none the less. The junk had just become an organized mess, but the room was still nice. It was small, yet cozy.

Merlin saw the curious look on her face. He had seen it many times before. She had a million questions that would be spilling forth if she were not so tired.

"Feel free to come to me if you need anything. I will wake you in the morning for breakfast," he said, before leaving Madison to aquatint herself with her room.

She walked to the side of her bed and briefly wondered if it could be trusted to sleep on. 'Screw it.' she thought. The mattress gave a satisfying thump when she flopped onto it. The linens were smooth and fluffy. It honestly felt like she was lying on a cloud. Her shoes fell off with a muffled clunk. Madison rolled under the covers and curled up on her side. The window by the bedside lent her an open view of the stars above. The lights below miraculously didn't obstruct from the diamonds above. The sky, at least, hadn't changed. The small familiarity allowed her drift into blissful oblivion. A good night's rest would be a great help to her psych.

Down in the streets below, a few of the more 'nocturnal' characters were chatting. They all were spreading the news about 'some new girl not from their world.' Most dismissed it as false gossip. Others verified the story, claiming to have seen the girl themselves. Either way, she had become big news in a matter of hours.

A grotesque shaped shadow reared up next to the open window of a stone building. Just inside the frame, a girl rested peacefully, oblivious to all around her. It gave a vicious grin as it charged at the window. Just as it reached the frame, an invisible force repelled it back. He glared at the opening. It was obvious that it would not gain entrance. The shadow slithered across the ground to report back to its master.

**Didn't really answer too many questions here, probably made more actually. The unnamed rabbit, cat, and dog from above are Roger Rabbit, Oliver, and Dodger respectively. ****Next chapter: We will FINALLY get a lot of crap explained.**** For Epic Mickey fans that may not know, release date is **_**November 18**_**. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for such a late update! This chapter was a witch with a capital B to write. It took me forever to get the explanations to make sense. Besides that, I hope to get back on track with me weekend updates. A major thank you to all of you who have favorited/followed this story! And a special thank you to ****Assassin's Bullet**** for beta'ing for me this chapter and the previous one (which I neglected to mention). Chapter 4, enjoy!**

Madison was having, what may have been, the most peaceful rest she had ever had. She was up on cloud nine and no one could bother her. That is, no one except for a feather duster. Madison bolted upright from sleep when she began to suffocate on the feathers. She ripped the duster away from her face by the handle and threw it across the room, listening in satisfaction as it made a wooden thunk against the wall.

Stray feathers were spat from her mouth with disgust. 'Now that was a rude awakening,' she thought as she glared at the offending object. It floated off of the ground and straitened its ruffled feathers. It went over to pause in the door frame, seemingly waiting for her to follow.

Madison heaved herself out of bed and followed the duster to the kitchen. Along the way, she vaguely wondered if she should question the fact that she was being led by a floating, inanimate object. 'That is a matter best solved after breakfast,' she thought as the savory aroma of freshly cooked eggs and bacon filled the house. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled.

The kitchen, by far, was the cleanest room in the house. Unlike the other rooms, you could see the stone floor and walls. It was fairly small too. There was a table and surprisingly modern appliances. A huge, stainless steel refrigerator was stationed next to a stove-oven combo of the same make. The modern day appliances seemed out of place in the medieval house.

A floating frying pan deposited scrambled eggs onto a plate. It then flew to the sink and began to clean itself. The scene was similar to the one where Harry first enters the Weasley's house in _The Chamber of Secrets_. She sat herself across from Merlin at the small wooden table. Buttered toast and milk accompanied the eggs and bacon on her plate.

"Good morning," the wizard greeted cheerfully, who was wearing a fresh set of his normal blue robes. "I trust you had a good night's rest?"

"Yeah, I slept pretty well. Although, I think my wakeup call was a bit too enthusiastic," Madison replied, shooting a glare at the feather duster.

Merlin chuckled, "Oh yes, he can be a bit enthusiastic at times. Let's eat while our food is still warm."

The next several minutes were spent enjoying their breakfast. Madison reveled at the taste of the food. It wasn't 'Five star restaurant' per say, but it tasted better than most of their ilk that she usually had.

'Made by magic.' Trying to comprehend that magic was real here still gave her a head ache. Accepting a new reality and laws of physics would be a difficult concept for anyone. Once she finished her meal, Madison's plate deposited itself in the sink to be cleaned. Merlin's followed shortly after.

He dabbed his beard with a cloth to remove some tiny remnants of food. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I know that you have many questions that you wish to ask. I will be more than happy to answer them to the best of my abilities."

Madison took a moment to think. She had so many questions that it was difficult to choose one to start with. "You said something last night about my world being tethered to yours?"

"Ah, yes. Both of our worlds are connected by an invisible force. Each is a universe in its own right. Here in the park is where both worlds are closest. The parks exist in both worlds and, as a result, serve as a place where the invisible force can tether your world and mine together. An important differentiating fact, though, is that my world is dependent upon this force to give us existence."

The complex idea was difficult for her to wrap her mind around, so she attempted to translate it into similar terms. The closest she could come up with was two magnets held close together, yet the similar poles kept them apart. The comparison was mediocre; however, it served its purpose.

"So this 'force' not only connects our worlds, but created yours? How exactly does that work?"

"Belief. People believing in our existence in your world allows us to have physical existence in this one. It may sound cheesy to you, but it's true."

Madison shook her head in disbelief. She searched Merlin's face for any sign that he was joking, but found nothing but steadfast seriousness. "So you're telling me that everyone her is real because my world believes you are?"

He nodded in confirmation. "Belief is a powerful thing. It can start wars, bring people together, inspire hope or fear, even influence your perception of reality. It is not too far of a stretch to say that such a force could have the ability of creation."

'Goddam physics,' she complained to herself, 'Why does it have to be so complicated?!' Madison was thankful that they were having this conversation after breakfast. Her developing migraine would have been ten times worse if it had been done before their meal.

"Let me get this straight. There's your world, my world, and the limbo that we're in that connects the two. An invisible force, fueled by my world's belief in you guys, keeps them connected and created your world. And the reason its impossible to send me home is because the force that connects our worlds was never meant to allow for travel between the two. Is that right?" Merlin nodded in reply. She buried her face in her hands and groaned, "I really hope I'm not going to be tested on that 'cause I did not understand any of it."

"It is a difficult concept to comprehend."

Madison massaged her temples in a vain attempt to banish her migraine. 'Ignorance really is bliss,' she thought, closing her eyes. In the midst of her suffering, a thought presented itself to her. "Another thing, why is Indiana here? Isn't it just-"

"Disney characters that exist here? In a way, characters like Indiana do belong here. True, they were not created by Disney, but they are connected in your world via an agreement or such."

"I guess that makes sense. The corporation must have gotten permission for them to have even built the rides. Could that be the reason Indiana was all jittery last night? Because he feels all weird around you guys?"

"I cannot say for sure because I am not he. We can only speculate why. Perhaps if you ask him, he may tell you."

"If you ask me, he's nothing more than a hoodlum with ophidiophobia." a voice interrupted. Coming to rest on a perch on the table was a tiny, brown owl.

"Archimedes, everyone has their own ways of research. Don't berate him because of his more adventurous methods."

The owl ruffled his feathers indignantly, "Anyways, I came to tell you that Mama Odie wishes to speak with you. She mentioned something about black magic and a whole manner of bad things."

Merlin furrowed his brow and rose from his chair, "Oh my, this is not good. I must leave immediately." He walked into an open section of the room, Archimedes flitting to his shoulder with the intention of joining him. "I do apologize Madison but I must ask you to stay here. I do not know how long I may be gone. Keep safe in the meantime."

With a wave of his hand the wizard disappeared, leaving only a brief twinkle of magic. Madison stared at the spot for several minutes before coming to her senses. 'That's going to take a lot of getting used to,' she thought before rising to her feet, unsure of what to do next. "I guess my room is a good a place as any to chill." When she returned, she found her bed to be newly made. Her eye twitched as another wave of pain assaulted her mind. 'Magic.'

Her eyes wandered about the room and skimmed over the numerous book titles. One yellow and black colored spine caught her attention. She carefully removed it from the stack and was surprised at the familiar title. It was one of the _For Dummies_ books, this one being about magic. 'This may come in handy.' She settled onto her bed and began to indulged herself on the book's knowledge.

Jill let loose an arrow. It whizzed through the air before it met the bullseye. She turned to Lucy and handed her the bow. "Think you can top that, Pevensie?"

"Watch me," She notched the arrow and gave a quick glance down the shaft before releasing it. The projectile had embedded itself within Jill's, almost splitting it in half.

Jill gave a huff of disappointment. This was the third round in a row she had lost! "One of these days I'm finally going to beat you Lucy."

The girl smiled in kind, "And I eagerly await that day Jill."

They smirked at each other, enjoying their fun competition. A loud whinny made them turn to see a unicorn running towards them. It came to a stop before them, distress and urgency present in its eyes. "Your majesties! I do not mean to intrude, but I bring terrible news!"

"What is wrong Jewel? I thought you were up north traveling with Tirian."

"I was, but I came back to inform you of our terrible discovery! Quickly, we must find Aslan and return to Tirian!"

They all returned to the north joined by Aslan, the two remaining Pevensies, and Eustace. They found Tirian at the base of a hill on the edge of the Western Woods

"I trust you encountered no troubles on your journey?" Tirian asked.

"None at all," Peter replied, "What did you find that was so troubling that you wished to show us?"

The king lead them over the crest of the hill to a most terrifying sight. In the distance, a tall, white, pointed castle rose where one had not been for many centuries. An extensive area of land around the palace of ice had become white with a thick covering of snow.

Edmund was the first to recognize the snowy castle, "Aslan...is that...?" His throat seized with the memories of the castle and the terrible woman that had lived there.

The great lion narrowed his eyes, "It is, Edmund. The White Witch's castle."

"How?" Lucy asked, "She's been dead for centuries!"

Aslan's ears, in true cat-like nature, twitched in annoyance. "I fear some larger power is at work here," He turned his attention to the group. "I must go tell the King of this. I want the rest of you to return to King Frank and Queen Helen and inform them of this."

With his parting instructions, the great lion turned and ran. Within mere seconds he was out of sight.

The remaining party gave the frozen palace a parting glance before setting off to bring home the terrifying news. The White Witch had returned to the land of Narnia.

**I hope that wasn't too confusing. Others are a few more things I would like to make clear. 1) Narnia world is continuing after the 7th book. Reading it might make things a bit more understandable. I also purposefully said that there were only 3 Pevensie children. Again, can be made clear by reading the last book. 2) Madison does not hate magic, she just dislikes how it can defy the laws of physics. 3) Just because Merlin lives in an ancient house doesn't mean that he can't have high-tech appliances. Magic can't do everything ;). ****Next chapter: Madison meets another one of the locals and falls off of a roof.**** Oh my! Until the weekend! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slightly late on the update again. Was busy packing for a trip I'm taking over break. *Correction: Madison will be falling off a waterfall, not a roof. sorry for any inconveniences.* Many gracious thank yous to all my readers. A thank you to ****Assassin's Bullet**** for being my beta. Enjoy ;)**

**I do not own Disney (sadly) or I would already have Epic Mickey 2. ;_;**

The warm afternoon sun shone through Madison's window, illuminating the tiny dust particles that floated through the air. The room's resident sat on her bed, staring at a small stone seated on a stool. By all accounts, the stone should have been on fire from the fierceness of her glare. As time passed, she became increasingly infuriated until she finally exploded.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?"

She fell back onto her bed, arms spread wide as she stared angrily at the ceiling. She grabbed the book _Magic for Dummies_ and opened it to the page that illustrated the diagram that she had been trying to replicate. Madison threw the book, watching in aggravation as it bounced off the bed. She turned around and flipped onto her stomach to continue her attempts at moving the insufferable rock.

"Please can you move? Even just wobble a tiny bit?" she begged.

The stone did not comply with her pleas and remained where it sat. Madison shifted again so that now her upper body was hanging upside down over the bed. Grabbing her pillow, she pressed it to her face to muffle her scream of frustration. She had been trying to move the infernal thing with magic for quite some time now, but the fruits of her labor were nothing short of disappointing.

"What are you doing?" a new voice asked from above her.

Caught off guard, Madison flipped off the bed and landed in an uncomfortable heap on the floor, several muscles burning in complaint from being over extended. She untangled herself to look at the intruder and was slightly surprised to see a green-clad red-head floating in mid-air.

She picked herself up and smoothed out her clothes.

'I'm going to need some new clothes.' she thought dimly to herself. "I _was_ doing nothing until you creeped up on me." She said, glaring at the elfish boy, immediately recollecting him from her younger years.

He gave a crooked smile, laying length wise like he was floating on water rather than air before speaking. "Well then, what were you doing before I came? Did it have anything to do with the rock over there?" He pointed to where the object was.

She was already slightly irritated with the boy for having scared her and his inquisitiveness wasn't helping him in the slightest. "I don't know. Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. It really isn't your business." She added emphasis to the last sentence, hoping that he would get the hidden message that he should just buzz off.

He obviously didn't though because he continued on. "That's boring. Have you just been staring at it all day? Is that what you do for fun?"

Madison gave an exasperated sigh. "No, that is not what I do for fun."

He started to fly around her in a circle. "Then what do you do for fun new girl?"

"One: my name is not _New Girl_, its Madison. And two: that's none of your business."

He stopped his circling and shifted so that he was now on his stomach, chin resting on laced fingers. "Okay (Madison), do you want to do something fun?" One of his brows comically raised in questioning.

"Like what?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Have you ever flown before?"

"Pft. Of course I have. I've been in an airplane hundreds of times." she replied, misunderstanding his question.

A mischievous glint reflected in his eyes. "Then you'll love this!"

"Love what?" She didn't receive an answer before Peter Pan scooped her up in his arms and flew out the window. They were flying so fast that Madison didn't even realize it until they were already a few hundred feet in the air. Her stomach flopped as she looked at the ground below. She had ridden some of the craziest roller-coasters before without breaking a sweat, but this was different. The only thing between her and certain doom was a boys arms. She stared blankly down at their incredibly height, unable to enunciate any intelligible syllables.

Madison wasn't sure how long they had been flying, but by the time they landed she knew that had traveled a fair distance. They were in some tropical jungle. She knew they weren't in Neverland, she dimly recalled that they would have needed to fly to a star to get there. Peter landed near a waterfall and gently set her on her feet. She wobbled a moment before stabilizing her center of balance. When she was sure that she was steady on her feet, Madison turned and smacked the side of Peter's head.

"Ow!" he complained, "What was that for?"

Madison scoffed, "What was that for? How about for kidnapping me? I mean, really! What the heck possessed you to do that?! I sure didn't ask you to do it!"

He rubbed the, now stinging, side of his head that she had smacked, "You didn't _not_ ask me to. You looked like you were bored just sitting around there."

"I don't care what I looked like, carrying people off like that is just wrong! You shouldn't do that!"

Peter cocked his head in confusion. "Who says that?"

"Everyone does!"

He gave a sideways frown. "I don't know who this 'Everyone' is, but it sounds like they don't know what they're talking about. I think you should stop listening to them."

Madison threw her hands in the air in defeat. 'What the heck?! Is he crazy?!' she thought and sighed inwardly. 'Mom always said that I would find a guy who would sweep me off my feet. I don't think this was quite what she meant, though.' Madison shook her head and started to head toward the foliage.

"Hey!" Peter yelled. He flew in front of her to block her path. "Where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to Merlin's house, where else?"

Peter gave her a look like she was crazy. "You're going to walk all the way back? That's too far to go on foot."

Madison plastered on a fake smile. "Well then, why don't you fly me home since you were more than capable of flying me here."

"Don't you want to learn how to do it yourself?"

"People can't-" she paused when she realized that a prime contradiction to her statement was standing in front of her. "Never mind. No, I'm not really interested but since you've already got me out here, sure, why the heck not?"

He beamed at her agreement. "That's great!" He leapt into the air and gave a loud, high pitched whistle. Madison felt like her ear drums had shattered from the noise. She was about to ask Peter why he did that, but was answered with the sight of a tiny, brilliant light. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the fairy as she flew next to his face.

He laughed in response to her saying something in her bell-like language. "Actually Tink, we're gonna show Maddie how to fly." The fairy turned to look at the girl. Madison leaned away as she flew up close to her face. She inspected her for a minute before turning back to Peter and talking in the bell-like language again.

"I know Tink, but she's nice! And she's the one who's from the other world too! One last time, please?" He had his hands pressed together as he pleaded with her. She looked back at the girl and contemplated for a moment before rolling her eyes and nodding in agreement. The fairy then proceeded to circle above her and sprinkle her with shimmery dust.

Madison sneezed when the dust irritated her nose. She lifted her arms to look at the shimmering particles as they cascaded off her. 'This is never going to work. This only works in the movies. That, and how am I going to be able to fly if I can't even get a stupid rock to float?'

Peter smiled at the fairy. "Thanks Tink! I owe you one!"

The boy then hooked Madison under the arms and flew her over the edge of the waterfall.

She held onto his arms with a death grip. "Are you insane?! Put me back on solid ground!" she screamed over the din of the rushing water.

"Don't worry! All you have to do is think happy thoughts!" On that note, he allowed gravity to take full effect as he let her go.

Madison screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell alongside the stream of water. 'Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods! I'm gonna die! What do I do!?' she thought franticly. There was nothing that she could grab to stop her momentum and the rocky surface beneath the falls offered no safety net. Peter's words came back to her, _think happy thoughts_. In the midst of her terror, she still had the ability to observe how ridiculous the idea was. 'But it's the only option I have since Peter isn't going to help me.'

Madison prayed to whatever higher deity that was watching her, put her faith in them, and trusted that her plan would work. Closing her eyes, she then summoned the happiest thought she could imagine, being free from the burden of her younger siblings and her parents giving her attention without her having to make perfect grades or being the top athlete. The thought was one that she had imagined many times when she was troubled. The one that she had imagined when she went to her happy place. One that she imagined when all of her efforts yielded no results.

Madison became so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the ground stopped coming towards her and started going away from her. When she opened her eyes again she was shocked to find herself skimming the tree tops. 'I'm not dead!' The relief that flooded her made her giddy and she laughed at her evaded doom. She spread her arms wide and looped upside down, corkscrewed, and twisted through the air.

Peter and Tinkerbell flew up beside her. "See? Isn't this fun? All you needed was-"

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust!" she finished his sentence. Madison remembered the words with crystal clarity. "I'm still pissed with you for kidnapping me and dropping me off the waterfall in the first place, but this is amazing! I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Peter! And you too, Tinkerbell!"

"You're welcome! Did you do anything fun like this in your world?"

Madison laughed. "Nothing in my world comes close to this!" She twisted again, reveling in the adrenaline rush that she received in return. Nothing could compare flying! She was experiencing what many could only hope to do.

Peter flew up underneath her on his back. "Is there any place you want to go?"

"I don't care, let's just go." She spiraled around Peter in a similar way that he had spiraled around her earlier. A tiny part of her chastised her for acting so childish, but the larger part of her enjoyed the ability to do so.

They flew for hours, passing over the land as it morphed beneath them. They went to so many different places that Madison eventually lost count. While they travel, they exchanged stories and told each other about themselves. She even told him about her nickname.

"Why do they call you Mad Bull?" he had asked.

"It's because of the aggressive way I play. In games, people say I play like an angry bull. They took 'mad' from my name, added it to bull, and it just stuck."

It was true. No matter what sport she played, be it field hockey, ice hockey, or soccer, people had come to call he The Mad Bull. No matter how hard she had tried to get them to stop, they kept on doing it. So Madison just let them have their fun and learned to enjoy the nickname.

It wasn't until the day was drawing to a close that Madison remembered about Merlin. 'What if he's already back and has been searching for me?'

"Peter, I've got to go back to Merlin's house."

"Aw, why? Aren't you having fun?" Peter had been enjoying her company, and so had Tinkerbell. It normally took a longer time for the fairy to like someone new, but the girls had warmed right up to each other. He didn't understand why she wanted to go back.

Madison flipped sideways to look at the boy, "Don't get me wrong Peter. Today was one of the best days of my life. I wouldn't go back unless I had to, but I don't want to worry Merlin. I mean, I've been gone all day and I didn't tell him that I would be with you. I don't want to be rude, that's all."

He huffed in annoyance, but showed her back to the wizard's house anyways. The trio coasted through the window and Madison and Peter landed on the cold, stone floor.

"I'll see you around, I guess." Peter said as he flew out the window. He was disappointed that she had to leave.

"Wait!" He turned around to Madison's call. She was on her bed, leaning out of her window.

Peter flew back over to her. "Will you come back tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course," Peter beamed. He turned to fly off until she called for him again.

"Thank you Peter, for everything."

He took off his feathered hat and bowed, "Anything for you, madam." With that he flew into the sky, his trajectory taking him to the second star to the right where he would fly straight on 'til morning.

Madison flopped down on her bed once the boy and the fairy were out of sight. Exhausted, she replayed the day's events, reliving all of the terror and excitement. Today had definitely won itself the number one spot on her 'Best Days Ever' list. Finally allowing her exhaustion to overcome her, Madison curled up under her covers and fell asleep as the stars reached their zenith of brightness.

**I'm having so much fun writing this! I hope you guys are having just as much fun reading it! And if I may make a suggestion, go see Wreck It Ralph. It was funny, epic, emotional, great villain (Ralph and the "real" villain), awesome movie! ****Next chapter: We get to hear from Mama Odie and Merlin.**** Constructive criticism is always welcome (after all, I'm no Shakespeare). R&R. All that good stuff!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I promised Odie and Merlin this chapter. I lied. You get Madison again.

Beta's Note: ermm… hi guys…. Sorry bout the wait, but these just kinda sat in my email inbox due to the fact that I didn't have access to a computer…. Sorry!

~Assassins Bullet

Madison tossed around her bed before slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Eyes still closed, she smiled as she remembered her fun from the previous day. With a great stretch, Madison opened her eyes to greet the new morning, but was shocked at what she saw. No longer was she in the cluttered stone room, but in a white padded one.

She tried every method she knew to wake herself, thinking herself to still be asleep. Unfortunately, her surroundings did not change. Madison recognized what type of room she was in from History Channel documentaries and various movies. What she did not understand, however, was how she had gotten there.

"Hello?" The padded walls absorbed her calls, spreading her already eerie chill. Madison almost believed that her call would go unanswered when a hidden door opened in the wall. A young, female nurse stepped in. She closed the door behind her before turning to Madison.

A well practiced smile was glued on the woman's face, "Good morning, Madison. How did you sleep?" Her fake smile and concern chilled her to the bone.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Madison demanded of the nurse.

The nurse's smile faltered briefly, but didn't disappear, "Remember, Madison? I'm Jezebel. And this is your room."

Madison's suspicion of the nurse grew, "I've never seen you before in my life, and I fell asleep in my room in Merlin's house last night. So tell me, where am I?"

The harsh edge in her voice made Jezebel flinch, "Who is Merlin?"

"The wizard, who else? Now, answer my question!"

The nurse reached into her pocket. Madison was about to ask what she was doing when the door opened again. Two burly men walked in, each carrying one end of a long piece of white fabric. Knowing what the men were carrying, Madison made a break for the door. The men had anticipated this and grabbed her as she made her escape attempt. She struggled in their grip but could not free herself. In a few seconds, they had her arms bound by her side.

Roughly, Madison was sat back on the bed. Despite knowing that she wouldn't be able to free herself, she still fought her bonds. "Let me go! I shouldn't be here!"

A sad look of pity crossed Jezebel's face, "I know this is very hard for you accept Madison, but you're sick."

_'What is she talking about!?'_ Madison thought, "You're crazy! I'm not sick!"

"Your mind is sick, Madison. Don't worry though; I'm here to help you get better."

_'I must have gotten back somehow, and I told people the truth about what happened to me. They put me in here because they thought I was crazy!'_ she thought, and Madison's eyes widened as the nurse pulled out a needle, no doubt filled with some kind of opiate. One of the men's large hands covered her mouth while the other three restrained her. Jezebel seemed to be coming towards her painfully slowly. Her upper arm was exposed for the nurse. The needle poked her skin and...

Madison shat up, drenched in a cold sweat. Frantically, she scanned the room that she was in. Her fear drained itself from her being when she found that she was back in her stone room.

Madison crossed her legs and propped her elbows on her knees as her hands supported her head. A shaky breath escaped her. The nightmare had been her first in a very long time, but it had brought her attention to an important fact. _'The longer I stay here, the herder it will be to explain where I've been. I don't care what Merlin said. There _has_ to be a way home!'_

Madison mulled her thoughts over. It was still an hour or two until dawn. The air held a building energy in preparation of a new day. The fresh air helped to awaken her mind and to make her decision, _'I can't stay here. No offense to Merlin, but I have to find someone who can get me home.'_

The sun was starting to peak over the horizon when Madison closed the heavy wooden door behind her. She had with her a small backpack containing various non-perishable foods, a water bottle, and a serrated kitchen knife, all of which she had found in Merlin's kitchen. She had been unable to find half of what she wanted, but would make do with what she had.

It pained her to steal from her kind host, never mind never having stolen before. The only thing that eased her conscious somewhat was the note that she had left explaining her absence.

Madison paused, balancing on the precipice of her decision. Leaving now, she would probably never be able to come back. This was the only safe place she knew of, not to mention she would lose what little trust she had gained. She also didn't know if Jesse or that shadow was still around.

_'It's a risk I'll have to take. Staying here won't get me home,'_ she thought, Madison simply couldn't give up the hope that she could return home, it was all she had left.

Finally, she moved away from the house and towards the opening of the alley. The streets were empty in the early morning hours. The only sign of life was the smell of freshly baked goods coming from the bakery down the street. The delicious aroma caused her stomach to growl.

Madison hurried through the streets, attempting to get as far away as fast as she could. She wasn't interested in meeting anymore denizens of the Disney realm.

She raised her guard after she had left the confines of the park. It was all unknown territory from here on out. With a split-second decision, Madison was west bound.

The majority of the wooded area she walked through was, thankfully, not very swampy as she had anticipated so, thinking the geography would be similar to Florida's. Of this, Madison was thankful because her shoes wouldn't have survived a trip through that.

She traveled west for a few hours until it was sometime around noon. The air was already thick with humidity, making Madison sweat. Her clothes were covered in a layer of grime and were starting to smell.

_'I'll need to find new clothes, hopefully something more durable,'_ she thought.

Finding a steady patch of ground, Madison settled for lunch. By skipping breakfast, she worked up an even bigger appetite. Rifling through her pack, she found some peanut butter energy bars.

In the midst of eating her power bar, she began to notice a faint yelling echoing through the woods. It gained volume and definition as the source came to rapidly approach her proximity. '_It's Peter!'_ she realized, '_He's looking for me!'_

Madison hastily hid herself behind the closest tree. She knew that she would have been found and would have to explain herself at some point, but she hadn't anticipated that it would be this soon! It didn't help that her feelings about the boy were conflicted. In a few hours, he had broken past the wall that had taken her years to build up to contain and quell her childish urges. And yet, in doing so, he had shown her the most fun that she had had in years.

'_He's nothing but a fictional character in a children's fairy tale!'_ she told herself, _'He's not real.'_

_'If he's not real, then why are you even thinking about him? And you were flying with him just yesterday! How could you have been flying if you didn't believe?'_

_'It was an in the moment thing! I was falling to my death!'_ Peter's voice grew closer, signaling that he was very close to Madison now. She held very still as he flew by. He flew past about nine feet in the air, sweeping his gaze back in forth with perfect timing just to miss her.

Madison didn't allow herself to relax until he was farther away. However, she had forgotten about his fairy companion, and so did not think to look for her as well. Indeed, she was flying around the tree that Madison also just happened to be hiding behind. Since neither woman was aware of the other's presence, both gave a startled yell, or trill in Tinkerbell's case, when they collided. Madison attempted to back away, but only succeeded in tripping over a tree root and falling to the ground. The force from her fall was enough to knock the air from her lungs.

Dazed, Madison squinted up at the forest canopy. Slowly, she lifted herself into an upright position. She hissed from the stiff pain that filled her chest,_ 'That was unexpected.'_

Tinkerbell hovered in front of her at eye level. She inspected the girl, making sure that she was uninjured from her fall. Her voiced trilled, asking if she was okay.

Madison didn't understand a word of what the fairy had spoken, but she had a fairly good idea of what she was asking. "I'm fine, just had the wind knocked out of me."

"Madison!" She turned to see Peter flying over to her, _'Shit. This is exactly what I was hoping to avoid.'_ Excitement and relief were plainly evident on his face. His concern added weight to her guilt.

"You're okay!" Landing on the ground, he offered a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Why did you leave? When I got to Merlin's house, you were gone." The hurt on his face deepened her guilt.

She shoved the feeling to the back of her conscious. "I couldn't stay." was all she offered him.

"Why?"

She chewed on the bottom of her lip, unsure of how to explain herself to the boy. She looked at the ground, then off to the side, hoping to receive a revelation to her predicament.

Finally looking back at him, she sighed. "I need to find a way home, Peter. This isn't my world. I don't belong here. Staying with Merlin, I wasn't getting any results. I'm sorry for leaving you out of the loop, but I was pressed for time."

All was silent while Peter took in the information. She wanted to leave. The news hurt him. It was just like with Wendy and Jane, they never stayed. It seemed that whenever he found someone nice, they always left.

He didn't want her to leave. Madison acted so grown up, but she was so amazing once he had gotten her to open up. She was fun, exciting, care free, and so...amazing! When Peter had seen her for the first time, there was just something about her that told him that something was missing, that she was incomplete. She needed a friend that could give her a good laugh, to let loose, have fun. In that way, she reminded him of Jane, both had grown up too early.

_'I helped Jane, so I can help Maddie too,'_ Peter thought, he would help her find a way home, because friends help each other. But he wouldn't let her go home until she learned to be a kid again. He would show her that just because she had to grow up, that didn't mean that she had to grow up. Maybe, just maybe if he could do that, then she would stay. She would decide not to go home and they could stay friends.

"I'm coming with you." His voice held an absolute certainty that surprised Madison. She had never thought that Peter could be this serious. She was about to object when he cut her off. "I don't care what you say, I'm coming. Besides, I know my way around, you don't. And if you still say no," he gave a mischievous grin and leaned in close, "I'll tell Merlin where you are so that you can't runaway."

Madison and Tinkerbell gaped at Peter. The latter had never seen him so...devious! The former was set reeling. That was the 'last' thing she wanted! It would do her no good to have her cover blow, especially so early on.

Madison gritted her teeth, _'I should have known that some wrench would be thrown in my plan. I'm going to have to let him come with.'_ "Fine, but you follow my rules, got it?"

Peter smiled in triumph. He knew that the threat would work, but a part of him was disgusted that he had to stoop to such a villainous trick.

Madison started north. She raised a finger. "Rule number one: I'm walking unless there is an absolute need to fly."

"What?!" Peter exclaimed. "Why? Walking is so slow!"

She raised a second finger. "Rule number two: no whining."

Peter pursed his lips, preventing any further complaints. 'This may be harder than I thought.'

A/N: This update took a long time, I know. I'm even a little disappointed in myself. I can guarantee right now that the next update will not take as long. I can promise it will be up sometime within the next two weeks. And for anyone interested, I now have a Tumblr. My name there is the same here, tg-darkside. Next Chapter: We'll check up on Mama Odie and Merlin. Until next chapter guys! ;)


End file.
